


Home

by musical_loser112



Series: ok but imagine this [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, bottom! tyler, just another thought that i wrote into something, kind of, sorry but josh tops, top! josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves touring. He really does. But nothing can quite beat the feeling of waking up late in the morning, in a comfy bed that isn’t a bunk on a moving bus, laying next to the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i thought itd be cute but really i cant write and its probably garbage !

    Tyler loves touring. He really does. But nothing can quite beat the feeling of waking up late in the morning, in a comfy bed that isn’t a bunk on a moving bus, laying next to the love of his life.

 

    It’s ten o’clock when tired brown eyes work their way open, staring ahead to find the lovable red-head before him. Josh isn’t asleep, but his eyes are closed, his mouth forming a smile. He knows Tyler is awake before the other can even speak. 

 

    “Good morning, prince charming.” Josh says, his smile growing wider as he hears Tyler chuckle. 

 

    “Good morning, bad breath.” he responds, scooting closer although the smell coming out of Josh is disgusting. 

 

    Josh opens his eyes and puckers his lips, and Tyler gives in and kisses him slowly, passionately. When they pull apart, Tyler hides his face in the crook of Josh’s bruised neck, smiling softly to himself.

 

    “I marked you up pretty well last night.” he says with a grin, kissing lightly over the skin he’d worked on just hours before.

 

    Josh shrugs as he runs his hand up and down Tyler’s bare back, the other playing with his short brown hair. He kisses his forehead. “We both did a good job at that. I can still see some bite marks.”

 

    Tyler doesn’t speak after that, only holding onto his lover with the same stupid grin he’s had on all morning. He couldn’t be happier with where he is right now. 

 

    Slowly, he looks up at Josh before grabbing his jaw and pulling his head down slightly, kissing him with what felt like the most love in the world. Josh doesn’t mind.

 

    It’s all over when Josh tries to pull away and kiss his neck. “No, baby, no more. We gotta get up.” He rubs his thumb against the scruff on Josh’s cheek and laughs when the other man groans at his suggestion.

 

    “Can’t we just-” He kisses the side of Tyler’s head. “stay in bed” A kiss to the cheek. “all day?” He finishes with a kiss to the jaw, causing Tyler to smirk and push him away once more. 

 

    “No, no. Come on, get up.” Before Josh can protest, Tyler is already sitting at the edge of the bed and patting the area next to him. He waits in silence, a content little smile on his lips as Josh takes his sweet time getting up.

 

    After a minute, the faded red-haired adult finally gets up, crawling behind Tyler, his hands snaking around the other man’s hips and making their way to the hands on Tyler’s lap. Fingers interlock as Josh rests his head on Tyler’s shoulder. “You smell so good.”

 

    Tyler laughs and turns his head slightly. “I smell like sex. That’s gross, Josh.” 

 

    Josh doesn’t reply, just kisses up Tyler’s spine and along his shoulder blades, slowly smirking as he feels goosebumps form on the other man’s skin. Pecks turn into open mouthed kisses, which become eventual licks and sucks to the neck.

 

    Tyler’s head rolls back and tilts slightly, and Josh let’s a sense of victory wash over him as he begins to attack the skin there again, creating new marks and getting small gasps to escape from the singer’s mouth. _“Josh.”_ he whispers.

 

    Josh holds a mischievous grin as he moves back to the shoulders, his hands slowly running up and down Tyler’s arms. He nibbles lightly on his skin before leaving a kiss there to ease any mild pain he caused. Tyler audibly moans. “Come on, baby.” Josh murmurs, gently kissing his way to Tyler’s ear. “You want this?”

 

    Tyler nods slowly, and Josh stops the war on Tyler’s neck, instead turning his head ever so gently to kiss him. It’s deep and it’s good and it’s _nothing_ like what they did on a tour bus at 3 am while everyone was sleeping. 

 

    A feeling of being at home comes over them both as they slowly make their way back down on the bed. Not because they are now in their own apartment again, but because they’re in each other’s arms. That’s all that matters at this point.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my joshler trash!


End file.
